


【玫瑰】压力爆发时

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Football | Soccer, M/M, RPS - Freeform, kunessi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: leo压力一直蛮大，kun应该总要安抚他。所以想换个角度看看kun难过的时候。





	【玫瑰】压力爆发时

大巴到酒店时马斯切拉诺的演讲还没结束，直接把行李丢给迪玛利亚帮忙带回去，抬手也挡住了梅西，“Leo，听我说完的。”

这些俱乐部趣事Leo大都是亲历者，但也不妨从马斯切拉诺的角度重温一下，顺带着看队友们的反应，他点了点头，眼神触到Kun，意思是等一下一起上去。

Kun无声地摇摇头，挤挤眼睛露出一副我都知道他要说什么的神情，抬手拎起Leo的背包搭到自己身上。“你们直接去餐厅吧，我马上下来。好饿。”摆了摆手让他安心。Leo目送Kun小跑几步追赶进了电梯的迪玛利亚，然后勾住了又瘦又高的肩膀，方才收回视线和队友们一起走向餐厅。

直到甜玉米派上桌时Kun才在餐厅里露面，头发湿湿的，已经换了一身衣服，拉开凳子坐到Leo身边。Leo推了下他的腿，“怎么不等我！叫了你爱吃的，还有古兰多和乌米塔，没吃过，你尝尝。”

Kun轻笑一声：“哦，我来试毒，好吃给你。”

 

初抵智利，明天下午才开始训练，所以教练今晚对他们稍稍宽纵些。奥塔门迪过来举杯的时候，阿根廷们已经吃得差不多了，陷入一片懒洋洋的祥和气氛中，各个角落里不时传来一阵爆笑。Leo、Kun还有马斯切拉诺和迪玛利亚四个人坐在一起，朝奥塔门迪举杯各喝了一些。Leo抿了一口放下，并置的杯子见底，他看了Kun一眼，湿漉漉的头发蒸腾着散发热气。发胶被洗掉了，软软的没什么造型。

接着是费尔南德斯、比格利亚、巴内加……Leo小口小口地喝完了一杯，迪玛利亚脸上逐渐泛红、对来人笑着摆手，不似马斯切拉诺才是来者不拒。Kun没什么言语，存在感降得比往日低，但也一直陪他们尽兴似的跟着喝酒，无视了Leo多次扫过来的眼神，终于在小腿被踢了一下时放下酒杯。差不多是酒足饭饱，阿根廷们前前后后回到了酒店的房间。

 

和住斜对门的队友挥挥手道晚安，转过头来等着Kun开门的Leo脸色并不是很好看。跟在Kun的身后进了房间，看见墨绿色格子纹的地毯，白色灯光下被改造成游戏厅的客厅，这让他心绪稍宽，关门还是用了点力气，“嘭”。

Kun没回头，直接走进里间的卧室，橙色的暖光把他影子的轮廓映得温柔。Leo察觉到了什么，顿了顿没有开口，只是跟了进去。两个一模一样的黑色背包并排放在Kun的床上，他站在床边弯腰像是要翻什么东西。Leo走到他背后，从后面抱住了他，叫他的名字。脸贴在肩胛骨之间的凹陷处，隔着衣服吻了吻他的椎骨，再叫他的名字。

他仿佛突然无法支撑住两个人的重量，双手不得不撑在膝盖上，依然没有说话。

Leo看不见他的表情，于是将他抱得更用力了一点，右手顺着平坦的小腹向上，炽热的胸膛，突起的锁骨，深陷的颈窝，滚动的喉结，线条好看的下颚，他捧住了他的脸，继而蒙上了他的眼。“和我说说，Kun，你在想什么。”

时间仿佛停滞，他感受得到与自己胸腔共振的眼前人的心跳，一下、两下……手指似乎有些湿润，空调没有打开，相贴的部位很快就湿乎乎的，说不清手指那里会否错觉。终于等到一声颤抖的叹息，Leo露出笑容。但下一秒怀里的人就迅速转身，一把将他捞起来悬空架起，Leo的腿自然地卡在他的胯骨，手臂环住脖颈，垂头接受了预谋已久的吻。

但计划里这个吻不是这样子的。

Kun应该一进房间便承认不节制饮食的错，还要嘲笑他只能喝一杯，打赌明天训练他会因为这一杯酒而迷糊射偏门，再露出迷人的狗狗笑拜托他原谅。接着，会出现这个吻。洗澡，打游戏，睡在一起。像相聚的每一个夜里。

但今晚的Kun似乎有所不同。Leo来不及比较计划与现实的偏差，便沉浸在了被点燃的热情里。他重重咬了一下Leo的下唇，迫使他张开嘴，舌头直接顶了进来，压着Leo的舌尖巡视一圈领地，探索每个能触及的角落。Leo本能地咽了下口水，却像是主动吮吻，刺激地他有点粗鲁地上手揉Leo的后背，从而更贴近自己。Leo腿有点软，手臂也难以用力，身体的重量几乎全支撑在那人的手臂之上。小麦色的鼓胀肌肉，Leo分出一只手来回抚摸，撑起饱满的线条，这结实的感觉让他安心。

Kun舔舐Leo的唇线，勾勒几遍，方才结束了这个吻，睁开眼睛，Leo看到了里面的红丝。他挺了挺腹肌，挤压被夹在两人之间的炽热，想摆出坏笑去看身上的人，自己的脸却有点红。不论属于成年人世界的私密发生过多少次，他都仍然保有几分少年的纯情，明明他自己的情动也从下面抵在Leo的身上，却要一副无辜的样子。Leo经常笑他，也算情趣。

Leo呻吟了一声，吻了吻Kun的额头，“……先……要洗澡。和我一起。”

感受到喷向脖颈间的喘息，燥热无比，刚要再催促时听到他回房后的第一句话。声音低沉到嘶哑的喷火龙说：“你对我越好，我越想恶劣地对你。怎么办……”

“你也就只有嘴上说说。”  
 

 

开的是头顶的花洒，他们仿佛在瓢泼大雨中接近窒息地接吻，这是在阿提哈德，或是在诺坎普，陌生又熟悉的刺激感，他们在暴雨中旁若无人地拥吻，不用在意球衣的区别，反正都要……脱掉。甩开湿漉漉的衣服，终于坦诚地无所顾忌地抱在一起。被雨淋刷的身体并没能降下温度，Kun的体温一直更高一点，Leo甚至在冷雨中看到包裹的雾气。睁不开的眼睛索性闭上，他们彼此抚摸着身体，将深入骨髓的记忆里的线条描摹地更熟悉。漫无边际的亲吻让Leo无法思考任何事，直到感觉容纳了一个指节。许久没有做到这一步，为了保持体力应对繁复的训练。但如果是今天的话，Leo想，他应该需要这个。

他配合地放松身体，追寻他的唇要求安抚。他的柔韧性一向很好。Kun这次很温柔，细细密密地吻过来，吻他的鼻尖、眼睛、面庞，然后轻咬他的耳垂，在舔舐耳廓与耳骨时激起身下人的颤抖，中指已完全探了进来，被紧紧包裹吮吸。Kun回舔他的下唇，Leo忍着体内的不适咬向他的舌尖，拖拽着带回自己的口中，手臂再次环上Kun的脖颈，一个索取安全的姿势。Kun如愿吻他，中指浅浅抽动等他适应，食指试探着也跟了进来。他感觉到自己被缠绕得更紧，上面和下面。

“进来。”带着气声。

龟头顶进来时带有湿滑的感觉，但依然是不能等闲处之的难忍胀痛，Leo攥紧握住的两条手臂，关节泛白，指甲不长但依然陷入了结实的肌肉里，划出一道血痕。进来之后没有动，Kun任他的手抠住自己，轻啄他的唇、舔他敏感的耳朵，抚摸他的脊背、腰窝和大腿，然后握住他的阴茎上下撸动，直到体积膨胀、上面的脉络再次完全凸显，才一点点向里挤压，开凿通路。这件事上Kun从没让他受过伤，当然换成别的事也不曾有过。

疼痛的迷蒙里看着Kun坚毅的下颚，他吻了上去，又退回来，“你笑一下。”如愿以偿，看到带着一点隐忍的羞涩笑意，渴求突然变得迫切，体内除了酸胀以外多出些别的感受。木桃琼瑶，他回以一笑，报之以打开的身体。他听到一声赞美的叹息，一滴汗水从额头滑落，Kun终于等到启动。

他还是…在焦虑什么……被快速冲撞的Leo脑中断断续续地想。忍耐了许久的眼前人一旦抛去阻碍就有点失控。他已经很久没有这样了，毛躁得像个孩子，与其说是占有欲支配不如说是迷茫无所适从。Leo决定做点什么，他喊他的名字，再一个个细数身上的部位，每个名字都会得到一行湿吻。Kun顺从地爱抚他，逐渐从容地掌握了主动权。

他依然没有说话。

 

快感冲刷下已经无从分辨嵌入体内的炽热的纹路，他再次被抱起，这次被顶在墙上，后脑被用手护住。突然高悬的紧张感使他不由得绞紧，头难耐地摇晃，咬住眼前鼓起的肱二头肌，舌头抵在上面尝到淡淡的咸味，余光里瞥见小臂上的那行蠢字，Sergio Kun Agüero。听见一声慨叹的喘息，紧接着是更猛烈的碰撞。他的肩膀抵在瓷砖上已经摩擦得通红，低头会被缠住接吻，仰头则会被舔弄喉结，身上的敏感带被极尽爱抚，百蚁噬心、逃而不得。极乐的缠绵中眼前突然陷入一片纯白，他在这场围剿中丢盔卸甲，软软地瘫倒在猎人的怀里，何必自救。

淋浴不知何时已被关掉，Kun去一旁拿来烘干的浴巾仔细擦拭Leo身上的水痕，和股间的白浊，顺手蹭了蹭自己。Leo仍闭着双眼靠在他身上，麦色的手臂划过白皙紧致的肌肤，分明的颜色对比起来有些色情。Kun故意增大力气在他后背上划了一道儿，轻而易举留下一道红痕。可惜明天早上就会消失不见，以他的体质，但Kun平时仍会避免在这具光洁的身体上留下痕迹。痕迹会消失如同未至，疼痛却切实地存在，无以承载，与污蔑中伤的空穴来风几分相似。他受不了Leo面对这个，却只能做到如此。相比之下，Kun更喜欢Leo情动时撕咬自己。他性格里少见的锋利与偏执，Kun希望这部分有所投射，而自己最好是被投射的那人。

Leo缓过神来，摸了下抵着自己的灼热，“你还没……”

Kun点了点头，眼神示意了一下卧室。打横抱起依然没什么力气的Leo，用脚踢开浴室的门，让他半躺在床上，小腿温顺地从床边垂下。Kun俯身吻了吻左腿上的文身10，单膝跪到Leo身边，欺身与他接吻，缠绵地爱抚，从肋条到腿骨。嘴唇逐渐下移，停在了胸前浅粉色的凹陷处，舌尖轻轻转了一圈便发生肉眼可见的变化，小肉尖羞涩地从低地里探出头来，身下人的呼吸再次急促起来。他刚刚一直没有触碰这里，现在唇手并用地逗弄，补偿这里缺失了的关注。Leo的全身泛起浅粉色，毛细血管极度膨胀，血液在通道里翻滚，他哀求着喊他的名字请他放过。颤抖的声音让Kun有几分动情，阴茎到了无以膨胀的程度，顶端渗出些许透明液体，顶在Leo的大腿上，滑动间留下行行湿痕。

亲吻间感到小腹被Leo的性器蹭到。不应期尚未过，Leo平时不是欲念很强的人，再度勃起也不是很迅速，但这个稍稍抬头的角度已经足够。Kun分开Leo的双腿跪到中间，又仔细看了看他的腿间，挺拔英气，便不犹豫地低头含住了他的顶端。Leo吓了一跳，猛地要坐起身抬手想推开Kun，却在被用力吮吸一口时抽去了全部力气跌回床上，双肘在身后勉强支撑住身体。Kun慢慢地吞吐，用舌头灵巧地勾勒阴茎的纹络，时不时照顾一下顶端的小口，探索者像要伸进去。他察觉到角度一点点的抬升，口腔内的东西在逐渐膨胀。咽下口水，小心地用嘴唇包裹好牙齿，尽力张大下颚的同时放松颈部肌肉、深呼吸，然后突然急速向根部移动，将整个阴茎纳入口中，脸上可以感到体毛痒痒地蹭来蹭去。喉咙被抵住，并不是如何美妙的感受，呼吸道完全不畅，只能憋住这一口气。他微微变换角度朝上看去，正遇上那双美丽的因吃惊而瞪大的眼睛。他嘴唇发干，咽了一下并不存在的口水，咽喉挤压过阳具，看着那双眼睛因陷入欲望而失去焦点，呻吟着断断续续叫他的名字。

“……Kun……不……Kun……”

窒息感带来的晕眩感让他莫名宽慰，他后退一点，重新大口吞吐Leo蓬勃的器具，尝到咸咸的体液，心生满足。算作休息，很快便重整旗鼓，在这一次的深喉里，Leo尖叫失声，还是没能推开他。

Kun咽下口中的粘液，又为他舔舐干净。起身重新伏到Leo身上，亲吻仍在高潮中紧绷的爱人的面颊，终于再度开口：“让我进来吗，宝贝。”

看到Leo无声地点头，Kun再度驶入爱人的身体。被插入的饱胀和熟练顶到要害的刺激无疑延长了高潮，Kun在被紧紧包裹的震颤里用力冲撞，在与挣扎着起身的Leo嘴唇相触的刹那，他将一切交给了他。

“Leo……”

他抵在他的唇上，喃喃念他的名字。

他背负了本属于他的苦难，赐予了他不该得到的救赎。

 

   
他们并肩躺在黑暗中。Leo侧过身，左肘撑起身体坐起来，右手摸索着抚上Kun的脸，抚平皱着的眉头。“为什么不开心？而且是因为我。”手指逐渐下滑，轻轻搭在他的唇上。等他说话时便会如同亲吻。

Kun沉默了很久，直到Leo有点尴尬地想把手收回来。他并不擅长面对这个样子的Kun，失落的、内敛的、茫然又痛苦的，而原因可能是来自于他的。

在他要收回手的瞬间他感受到了指尖被轻轻触动的柔软。“Leo。”他喊了自己的名字。这延长了他所有的耐心。

“Leo，”他顿了顿，“阿根廷的小队长。”似乎发出一声嗤笑。“Leo，你本可以不是队长。”似乎有点担心他会错意，“我是说，你可以只踢球，让他们来笑我，反正我一直很烂的。”

他用的是玩笑的语气，Leo能想到他此时是逗自己开心时的那副表情。但完全无力玩笑。在漫长的岁月里掩埋在寂静海水下的冰山只有在今夜让他窥到一角，又是以如此温柔、可以假作不察的形态。原来他一直担心这个，Leo以为大心脏如他根本不会记挂。没想到在那个蓬勃阳光的生命里，少有的难堪时刻竟是因为自己。

他们被称作阿根廷双子星，08年奥运会，身披国旗在草地上勾肩搭背地拍照时他们便知道。未来重担在身，然又何所畏惧？籍籍无名，或前途似锦，与君同行。Leo远离故土，知道好友更被家乡期待，却只因际遇不同而自己稍有名气，便被推到领导者之位。接连两次跌倒在夺冠最后一步，对自己而言这是难以接受的败绩与耻辱，何况还有不断陷入自我怀疑的指责声。是这个人不断拥抱他陪他走出绝境，抛开那些自我否定的心情。

可他自己似乎却深陷其中。或许踢得更好一点，他们便会赢；或是如果他来当队长，便由他背负责难，外人指责的便是队长不力，若让Leo来定然更妥当，他们会不遗余力地赞赏一心踢球的Leo的光芒，诸如此类。Kun觉得，自己彷如偷偷卸去担子的混蛋，逃过口诛笔伐，再任由它们全部倾泻与自己的爱人。何其不争？

Leo一口驳掉千斤的玩笑，严肃地道：“不，Kun，你从来都不是‘很烂的’。你是我知道的最优秀的球员，你还没到18岁的时候我就对全世界说了，记得吗？”

“胡说，你才是最优秀的。不要反驳，不接受反驳。”

Leo俯身过去亲吻他的嘴唇，唇齿缠绵间含糊地说，“你是最一流的球员，Kun。我很爱看你踢球，更爱和你一起踢球。”他顿了顿，紧接着一往无前，“你知道的，我很爱你。”

Kun有些羞赧，轻轻抚摸Leo倾斜过来的躯干，“……我也爱你。”

“但你打牌真的很烂。我们就没赢过。”

Kun嗤嗤地笑起来，热切的呼吸喷在Leo的脸上，“彼此彼此吧。”

 

Leo重新躺回床上，两人手牵着手，相对而卧。他听见Kun说：“Leo，我只是不希望你独自承受。何况还有莫须有的垃圾。”宝石般的眼睛在黑夜里闪烁。少年音在无辜的温柔中带着几分固执的坚定。他想亲吻他的眼睛。

“我不是独自。即便不得不面对枪林弹雨，你也会支撑着我不倒下，不是吗？”

Kun靠过去抱紧了怀里的人，吻了吻他的耳垂，“睡吧。”

 

仿佛拦下枪林弹雨，抱紧自己的整个世界。


End file.
